Kingdom Hearts Chain Of Memories
by The-Ultimate-Sage
Summary: The Novel yes thats right i sed that rite the novel of kingdom hearts will be reborned by me. If ya wanna help email me ;) first 3 chapter done 4th chapter working on tell me name for second chapter and third ;)
1. Dive Into The Heart

**Kingdom Hearts**

Chapter One: Dive Into The Heart

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately..." The words were muttered by a boy, brown hair swimming through the water as he fell deeper, the water flowng over his body.

"Like... Is any of this real... or not?" His eyes opened slightly, and then closed up once more as he tried to make sense of the current situation.

You're Giving Me

Too Many Things

Lately

A bright flash surrounded the young man and when at last, after what seemed to be minutes, it faded he found himself on the shore of a beach, small waves carressing his legs. His arm hovered close to his eyes as he blocked the glare of sunlight from penetrating his eyes. Before him, in the relatively calm surf stood another young man, slightly older and stronger looking. His silver hair flowing down to his shoulders in the wind, a skin tight outfit covered most of his body, and what wasn't covered by his garment, extra's did such as two leather gloves that encased his strong hands in their grip. The boy smiled and ran up to his friend to join him in the surf. He jerked backwards as the water receded to form a towering tidal wave, the older boy was facing the gigantic water formation but didn't move, didn't flinch. He finally moved, turning around to face the younger boy, holding out his hand in a welcoming form, beckoning for his companion to join him.

You're All I Need

You Smiled At Me And Said

He tried not to run and join his companion, his willingness to sacrifice himself for his friend pushing him fowards, his efforts however were ultimately futile as for seconds after the scene he found himself being pummeled by the vicious currents, tossing him about like a rag doll.

"Don't Get Me Wrong, I Love You, But Does This Mean I Have To Meet Your Father?"

When We're Older You'll Understand What I Meant When I Said "No, I Don't Think Life Is Quite That Simple..."

The boy dived through the currents, desperately trying to grab at his friend, who didn't resist his fate at all, the boy's fate had it's plan mapped already and it wasn't to save his companion as the currents picked up strength and tossed him away. His companion was unaffected as he once again put his hand out for him to join him, the boy desperately thrust his hand out, grabbing but failing as water filled his mouth and stung against his eyes. After being swept away he finally surfaced and gasped for air as water dripped from his thick brown hair, and his chain dangled from his neck, still intact.

When You Walk Away, You Don't Hear Me Say

"Please, Oh Baby, Don't Go."

"Sora!" A voice rang through the boy's ears, it was that of a female, he recognized it instantly.

He looked around and rested his eyes on the girl, his age, it was Kairi she had been his friend for years now. She stood on the beach, somehow oblivious to the tsunami that had just ravaged their beach home, she smiled and waved. Sora looked around, it was sunset... what was going on? It was daylight barely minutes ago. He shook his head and waded towards Kairi.

Simple and Clean Is The Way You're Making Me Feel Tonight

It's Hard To Let It Go

Sora's hands reached the grainy sand of the beach at last, as he stood upwards and leant over, gasping for a breath long lost. He looked at Kairi as she smiled and laughed, finding the situation somewhat comical. He rubbed his head, blushing as he looked down at his attire, he was wearing regular clothes, now soaking wet from the 'swim'. He was dressed much like the others, a small unzipped white and black jacket, with an attatched hood, lined by bright yet dark blue in contrast with his shining blue eyes. The jacket covered a red shirt, with a long chain sitting atop it, the symbol of a crown dangling on it's end, the shirt also sported a zip covering it's whole. Below he wore a pair of crimson red shorts dangling down to his knees, with a chain haning out of his pocket and clipping onto his belt on his left side. The chain itself was a chain of silver crowns much like that on his necklace. He wore yellow and black sneakers on his feet with a white sole, a blue bubble on their side. He was a medium build of a boy, brown, spiky hair with seemingly no order to it at all, shining blue eyes and a sheepish grin plastering his face. His hands were covered by two gloves white with a black band holding them on, the band was supplemented by a large yellow bubble, they had a blue stripe before the top which went underneath a large metallic circle. The gloves cut off at the stumps of his fingers, garunteeing maximum flexibility.

He lifted his head back up after examining himself and noticed Kairi was no longer smiling, but now she looked up into the sky, a look of horror plastering her face.

Hold Me

Whatever Words We Yelled This Morning

Is a Little Late or Old

Regardless of Warnings, The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All

Nothing's Like Before

Sora turned around slowly, dreading what he may see, as nothing could put such a dreaded face on his friend. Meteors soared through the sky, shining an illuminating blue, another object soared down to the ground however... it was... Sora...?

Hold Me

Whatever Lies Beyond This Morning

Is A Little Later On

Regardless Of Warnings The Future Doesn't Scare Me At All

Nothing's Like Before

He felt himself falling backwards as he put his hand out to Kairi, who just stared into the sky, terrified. He hit the water, but without splash nor sound. He no longer felt like he was falling into the water, but soaring downwards in the sky. After a longing anticipation the water finally came, as he fell in softly and drifted downwards. He fell down into the dark, murky depths before finally hitting something solid and landing on his feet softly. He opened his mouth, and he could breathe. He stepped fowards without the usual restrictions of water. Dozens of doves fluttered around him and flew off into the distance. He looked down to see a shining glass circle, with patterns of a young girl in a dress holidng onto a ruby red apple.

"So much to do... so little time..." A mysterious voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Take your time, don't be afraid," The voice continued throughout his ears. "The door is still shut... Now step fowards... can you do it?"

Sora stepped fowards onto the glass, stopping as he reached it. There was a rumble as three pedestals rose from within the ground, hovering above each were three objects of lore; A Sword for the mighty Warrior, A Staff for a skillful Mage and a Sheild for the Guardian.

"Power lies within you, if you give it form; it will give you strength... Choose well..."

Sora moved fowards through the room, no longer did water fill the air. He thought to himself as he looked at each of the objects as he paused on the shield.

"Kairi... I can protect Kairi..."

He walked slowly up to the pedestal and grabbed the shield, looking at it.

"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all... is this the power you seek?" The voice boomed through his head again as he looked over the shield, a beautiful red and yellow with a symbol in it's center of a circle with two ear like circles on the top.

"Yes..." Sora replied to the question.

The shield vanished in a sparkle of light.

"Your path is set," The voice echoed "Now what will you give up in exchange...?"

Sora studied the two remaining objects, the Staff intrigued him, a strong power to do good within it. However the sword gave off a cold and terrible aura and he knew what he would give up as he walked sternly towards the sword picking it up and studying it.

"The power of the Warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction... You give up this power...?" The voice sternly asked Sora.

"Yes..." He nodded in reply.

"You have chosen the power of the Guardian... You have given up the power of the Warrior... Is this the form you choose...?"

Sora looked up "...Yes..."

"You've gained the power to fight," The voice said kindly and paused as Sora swung his shield through the air. "Alright! You've gotten the hang of it already!" The voice strangely cheered and then coughed getting into a serious tone once more as a group a shadow like creatures rose up from the stained glass floor, orange eyes shining brightly.

"Use this power to protect yourself and others..."

Sora looked around as the creatures scurried about on four legs like spiders. He rose his shield and darted about the room, swinging it into the monsters, returning them to the darkness from wence they came. Once they had all faded from existence the voice returned.

"There will times when you have to fight... Keep your light burning strong..."

Sora smiled at his achievement but unbeknownst to him another monster had appeared behind him.

"Behind you!" The voice warned.

Sora jumped around and disposed of the next group much faster and easier than the last. But to his dismay the glass floor shattered into shards of coloured glass and he dropped into the darkness, for what seemed like a lifetime but in reality lasted a few seconds. He landed with a tap on the glass floor below. This one depicting a wide range of princesses. A large door stood before him, beckoning him towards it. He moved towards it, he walked up to it and it opened in a burst of light and suddenly he was back on the destiny islands, his home.

Standing before him were Tidus, a boy his age with spiky, blonde hair, blue eyes and a long brown stick in hand. His clothing was minimal as he wore a jacket that looked a size too small over his bare chest and a pair of pants with only half of the trousers on his right side. Selphie, a young, energetic girl with brown hair that was straight until it reached her shoulders, where it curved upwards. She wore a dress with no sleeves that went down and cut off half way down her thighs, her green eyes shining in the sun. And Wakka, the oldest of them all, his orange hair going up at the front in a spike and curving backwards at the top, also covered by a large navy blue bandana on top of his tanned face. He wore a bage waistcoat with black lining and white strings holding it tight, his pants were baggy and dark yellow with two black 'Xs' on the bottoms with blue arrow points on each end of the 'X'.

Sora fowarded towards Tidus first and started conversation with him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Tidus asked.

Sora pondered silently in his head.

"Being indecisive" He finally replied to the question.

"Being indecisive?" Tidus asked, "Is that really so scary?" Sora nodded and went to Wakka.

"What do you want outta life?" Wakka smiled and asked.

"To broaden my horizons!" Sora answered quickly as he had always dreamt of that.

"To broaden your horizons huh?" Wakka leant back and Sora walked over to Selphie.

"What's most important to you?" Selphie questioned.

"Friendship..." Sora replied as he thought of Kairi and Riku.

Selphie tilted her head to one side curiously. "Is friendship such a big deal?" Sora nodded.

"You're afraid of being indecisive... You want to broaden your horizons... You want friendship..." The voice echoed once more in the breeze of the Destiny Islands. "Your advenure begins at midday, keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine... The day you will open the door is both far off and very near..."

Sora was back in the darkness, on another pane of stained glass with a beautiful princess plastered on it. He walked fowards and a staircase of glass appeared before him, he ran up them and reached another platform, this one with a lady in a beautiful yellow dress, smiling, her brown hair flowing down her face.

Sora looked behind him as a light shined down on him and he saw his shadow grow larger.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes..." The voice calmly said.

The shadow emerged out of the ground and grew larger and larger until it became a twisted being of darkness, tentacles encasing it's head. The shield once again appeared in Sora's hands.

"But don't be afraid," The voice trailed off. "And don't forget..."

Sora ran back to the edge of the platform and almost fell off before realising he was going to have to fight. He ran fowards as the being's hand slammed against the impenetrable glass, Sora lifted up his shield and attack the hand vigorously before realising a darkness had surrounded him, dozens of shadow arms grabbed at him, stroking his skin. He ignored it and continued to attack, until a hand grabbed him and pulled itself out, it was one of the creatures he had faced earlier. He sent it away and pummled at the hand, finally the creature fell.

"Don't be afraid," it bellowed as Sora was engulfed by the darkness of the creature. "For you hold the mightiest weapon of all... So don't forget... you are the one who will open the door..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
dont worry ill keep working on this story so no need to worry ;) post tell me what ya think :D also if ya wanna help me make the novel of kingdom hearts please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: (give me a name:P)

Sora opened his eyes lazily, feeling the familiar hard sand on his back. He struggled to gather his wits, and looked up into the beautiful clear sky of Destiny Islands. He ran his hands along the sand for a few moments, images of Shadows flashing across him vision. All of a sudden an upside down girl flashed before his vision, startling him. "Whoa!" Sora yelled in surprise and sat bolt up right. Kairi covered her mouth and giggled.

Sora's brain finally caught up with his reflexes and he let out an embarrassed half laugh. "Gimme a break, Kairi." Sora said, running his hand through his hair. "Sora, you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here." Kairi told him, smiling that cute smile that Sora always liked. He scratched his head and then suddenly everything came back. The Shadows, the Darkside, everything.

"No! This huge black THING swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't-Ow!" Sora said as Kairi promptly smacked him on the head. Kairi looked at him curiously. "Are you still dreaming?" She asked him, looking into his eyes with a smirk on her face. Sora felt the need to defend himself, the whole dream had been so very real. "It wasn't a dream!" He exclaimed but then looked around him, he is very much on the beach where he usually sleeps at.

"Or was it?" Sora asked himself, it was all getting blurry as it would a real dream. "I don't know." He concluded, looking out towards the water in wonderment. "What was that place?" He asked, drawing another smile from Kairi, "So bizarre..." He stated and Kairi walked past him, giving up. "Yeah, sure." she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation and walking towards the shoreline.

Sora thought for a moment and looked her back, wanting to ask something he had asked about a million times now. "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Sora asked, raising up his knee and resting his arm on it. He had always hoped that by asking her all the time it might unexpectedly trigger a memory. But it didn't this time as Kairi sighed and said, "I've told you before, I don't remember."

Sora looked down at the sand, moving it with his fingers. "Nothing at all?" He asked, still curious. Kairi's voice seemed almost sad when she answered, "Nothing." Sora looked back up at her. "You ever want to go back?" He asked, making Kairi turn to him. "Well, I'm happy here." Kairi said, a smile on her face. Sora smiled back. When Kairi smiled it is so infectious. "Really..." Sora said, prompting her to continue.

Kairi walked towards Sora, her short red hair blowing just slightly as she neared. "But you know..." She said, her voice rising slightly in excitement, "I wouldn't mind going to see it." That brought another smile to Sora's face and he grabbed her hand and held it. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora's eyes lit up in excitement. "So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked.

They stayed that way for several moments, their hands grasped in each others and Sora wouldn't have traded that moment for anything.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Came Riku's voice as he rounded the corner, carrying a large log on his shoulder. Riku is noticeably stronger and more handsome than Sora is. And they are bitter rivals but best friends. Riku walked up to the pair and tossed the log at Sora, who tried to catch it but tripped and it fell on top of him. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku commented, turning his attention toward Kairi.

"And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku pointed out, nodding back at Sora who was rubbing the newest mark on his head. Kairi smiled and rubbed her head, always blushing when around Riku. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together." Kairi said, then looked at them competitively. "I'll race you!" She said and the two guys look at each other and looked back to Kairi. "Huh?" Sora asked, having no wish to move from his spot. "What, are you kidding?" Riku asked.

"Ready?" Kairi asked, ignoring them. They looked at each other, smirks on their faces. "Go!" The two boys immediately bolted to their feet and ran all out. Kairi lagged behind, have no intentions to race the two rivals, and giggled as they ran. Sora and Riku looked at each other, their faces alight with fun as they struggled to beat each other. Sora laughed, all thoughts of the dream completely erased from his head.

It ended in a tie between the two. Ties are very rare between the two and they patted each other on the back. Riku proceeded through the door to the other side of the island but Kairi barred his passage. She smiled at him. "So, can you gather the rest of the supplies?" Sora wasn't paying any attention, however, his mind wandering. It had been a long time since Kairi had come to this island. Since the first moment Sora had met Kairi he liked her.

She had just washed up on the beach one day and had been found by one of the islanders. Sora and Riku had been the first kids to talk to her, and an immediate friendship had been born. But deep down inside something had begun to grow that extended beyond friendship. He ignored it mostly. He enjoyed the friendship greatly and he didn't want his personal feelings to take it away. But, as he stood there looking at her, the feelings arose again.

"Sora, are you listening to me?" Kairi asked, leaning forward. Sora snapped out of his daze and smiled at her. "Yes, I heard you." He lied. Kairi, way to gullible, believed him and pulled a list from her pocket. "Okay, here's what you need to go find: Two Logs. One Cloth. One Rope. Bring everything back here. If you need help, just ask. I'm counting on you!" Kairi said. Sora walked away. "Counting on me." He muttered. "No pressure, though."

After gathering all the supplies

He lugged it all over to Kairi, who was giggling the whole way when she noticed him. "Sora, you bum!" She yelled, still laughing. "You don't have to bring it all at once!" Sora just grunted as he threw it all down at Kairi's feet. "Thanks, Sora!" Kairi said and checked of all the items on the list. "I found something today, too. Here, it's yours." She said and handed him a large flask of some weird liquid. He shrugged and clipped it to his belt.

"Those were easy to find." Sora commented. "But difficult to carry." Kairi giggled and wrapped her arm in his. "Tired?" She asked. "Want to call it a day?" Sora nodded slightly and they met up with Riku and stayed on the beach for the rest of the day, being totally lazy young kids. They played around until sunset. Sora and laid back on a tree, relaxing. Kairi sat near his feet and Riku leaned on the tree his arms crossed.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, gazing up into the sky. Riku kept his gaze ahead, peering at the ocean they would be traveling on. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Riku commented, smiling at the thought. "But how far could a raft take us?" Sora wondered, noting the size of their raft and the vast superiority of the ocean. "Who knows?" Riku said, motioning with his hand. "If we have to, we'll think of something else."

Kairi finally joined into the conversation, giggling slightly. "So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there?" She asked. Riku lowered his head, considering her question. "Well, I haven't really thought about it." Riku muttered. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" He voice suddenly became a little more excited.

"And suppose there are other worlds..." He continued. "Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" He turned to look at Kairi and Sora, his face a mask of questions. "I don't know." Sora said. They didn't know a thing about other worlds. They aren't even positive that they exist. But they are sure enough in their hearts to know they do.

"That's why we need to go out there and find out." Riku pointed out, looking determined. He took a step forward and continued, "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff." He looked frustrated. Then he turned his green eyes to them. "So let's go." Kairi turned to look at him. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi asked. Riku chuckled and replied, "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this."

His eyes brightened up and a smiled creased his face. "Kairi, thanks." He muttered. Kairi blushed again although nobody noticed it. Her giggled came out kind of nervous. "You're welcome." She replied and they looked out towards the vast ocean in front of them. Soon they walked towards their boats for the short trip back to their own island. Riku and Sora walked slower than Kairi and was a ways behind her.

"Sora." Riku called out and turning, Sora barely caught a fruit shaped roughly like a star he immediately recognized as a paopu fruit. He looked up at Riku questioningly. "You wanted one, didn't you?" He asked, drawing a confused look from Sora. "A paopu fruit..." Sora said, looking down at it. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined." Riku explained, a smile creasing his face at the old legend.

"They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what." Riku continued and then laughed and waved the back of his hand at Sora as Riku passed him. "C'mon, I know you want to try it."

"What are you talking-" Sora began but Riku laughed and cut him off. Sora knew exactly what Riku was talking about. Riku very well knew the growing relationship between Sora and Kairi. Everyone seemed to know. But Sora knew Riku also had feelings for the cute young girl. He grabbed the paopu fruit in one hand and tossed it into the water. The last thing he wanted was for Kairi to see him carrying a paopu fruit.

Donald Duck walked through the halls of the castle, smiling to himself. He's going to meet King Mickey after all. The brooms walked by him, carrying their buckets, and he nodded at them slightly as he passed them. It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, and not a cloud in the sky. Donald stopped in front of two enormous double doors. He knocked on the door and a small door his size opened up and he walked through. "Nothing is too much for my King Mickey." Donald said silently to himself.

The room beyond is the biggest throne room in all the worlds. It's roughly size of a football field with large white pillars dominating the east and west walls and the king's chair all the way at the other end. Donald adjusted his wizard hat and stepped forward, it took him several moments before he was in ear shot. "Good morning, Your Majesty. It's nice to see you this morn-" He stopped when he noticed the throne was empty.

"What!" Donald yelled and wondered where his King went off to. He could be with Queen Minnie. Mickey might be visiting Goofy. Then he noticed movement behind the chair and peered around it to see Pluto with a letter in his mouth, the crest of King Mickey could be seen on it. Pluto bounded up to Donald and placed it on the ground. Pluto looked up and wagged his tail. "Not now, Pluto." Donald told it and Pluto gave him a dejected look.

Donald took the letter and opened it up. He read it once, then stopped, and read it over again. Donald blinked in surprise and ran out of the throne room, yelling. He has to find Goofy! Donald ran towards Goofy's house, and just as he suspected, the lazy oaf was snoozing on the ground. He stopped near goofy, who was clad in armor befitting his status as Knight. In the back of his head Donald couldn't fathom why Goofy became a Knight.

Donald shook his head to clear the thoughts. "Wake up, Goofy, wake up! This is serious!!" He yelled. Goofy kept on sleeping, even going so far as to roll over and put his back to Donald. Donald glared at him and briefly considered rolling him into the water. Instead he pointed a finger towards the sky and yelled out a quick spell. Energy gathered up in the sky and shot down, striking goofy in the butt.

Goofy yelps and jumps in the air, rubbing his butt and noticing Donald. Goofy turned towards. "Hey there, Donald. G'morning." He greeted sheepishly. "It's evening." Donald corrected in his head. But morning and evening hasn't even registered to Goofy before. He slept no matter what it is was. "We've got a problem, Goofy!" Donald yelled but then looked in all directions top check around. "But don't tell anyone." Goofy scratched his head. "Queen Minnie?" He asked. Donald shook his head and crossed his arms. "Not even the queen."

Goofy raised an eyebrow and tried again. "Daisy?" He asked. Donald glared at him. "No," He yelled, "it's top secret." Goofy nodded and noticed somebody behind Donald Duck. Goofy smiled. "G'morning, ladies." Goofy greeted them and Donald's eyes widened. "What?" He asked, turning around slowly to see Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck standing behind him. They both looked concerned now. Donald laughed, embarrassed, and tried to find a way out of this.

Sora and Riku glared at each other. It's the next day and they were arguing over who gets to name the raft. "Highwind!" Riku argued. "Excalibur!" Sora argued back. "What kind of name is Excalibur?" Riku asked. "It sounds like a dish soap." He chuckled as Sora glared even harder. "Oh yeah! Well Highwind sounds like that stuff the grownups smoke on holidays." Sora shot back. Riku glared even harder at him.

Kairi noticed them yelling at each other and walked over. "What is it this time?" She asked, her hands on her hips and glaring at the two. Kairi looked like an angry sister. "We are deciding what to name the raft." Sora told her. Riku nodded. "And Sora has no taste in names." They both glared at each other again, their eyes flashing. "The usual?" Riku asked and Sora nodded. Kairi smiled at them. "You guys at it again?" She asked and they both nodded.

"All right, I'll be the judge." Kairi said, throwing her right hand up and stepping aside. "These boys..." Kairi thought silently to herself. "What would I do without them?" She asked herself and waited for them to get into position. "The usual rules apply: Take any route you want... First one to tag that tree and make it back here wins." Kairi explained. Both boys nodded. They have done this a dozen times, and both knew the route well.

Sora turned to Riku. "If I win, I'm captain! And if you win..." Sora was saying but Riku interrupted him and said, "I get to share the paopu with Kairi." Sora's eyes widened. Did he hear right. "Huh?" He asked, not quite registering what Riku said. Riku smiled at him. "Deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." Sora stared at him in surprise.

"Wha... Wait a minute..." Sora tried to say but was interrupted by the oblivious Kairi. "Okay. On my count." She yelled. They both shot forward, staying on each others heels. They came to the bridge and Sora remembered the old board on the bridge that is about to give way. It will definitely come down with two people running on it. Sora jumped just as the bored fell and noticed Riku knew about it too. They both leap forward and land on the other side.

Sora stumbled slightly and Riku took that moment to take the lead. "He's going to make it to the tower first." Sora muttered silently and indeed Riku was climbing the tower. Sora cut to the left of the tower and jumped off the side, it's a dead run all the way to small hill that would lead him to the tree. He had just reached the hill when Riku came flying at him and jumped to the ground beside him.

The race is on again, with the two jumping onto trees, running so close together they could feel the sweat on their opponent. They jumped to the last tree and the tree with the star on it was in sight.

Sora pumped his legs faster and Riku matched his speed all the way. They both touched the tree at the same time. And neither wasted any time. A path of strong trees they could jump on lead right back to the side of the tower. The both leaped onto the trees, keeping balance well enough, sometimes Sora would pull ahead, sometimes Riku would. They jumped to the hill and Sora slipped, almost falling from the tree.

His hand shot out and grabbed the side of the hill and he pulled himself up. Riku had better luck, however, and leaped onto the hill and kept running. He had a two second lead ahead of Sora. That's more than enough. "Awww man!" Sora muttered and kept running. Riku looked behind him as he made it toward the bridge and smiled in triumph back at Sora. He raised a thumb back at Sora then suddenly his smile was wiped away as he stepped on the loose wood and fell.

Sora caught up to that spot in an instant and looked down right before he jumped over the hole that's now in the bridge. Riku was struggling in the water and he pulled himself up, glaring at Sora. Sora ran the extra few yards and reached Kairi first. Kairi had been cheering the whole time and cheered even louder when Sora reached her. She pulled him into a hug and laughed. "Not bad, Sora." Kairi commented and Sora smiled, hugging her back.

Riku interrupted them by appearing beside them, ringing the water out of his silver hair. Sora pulled away from Kairi, if somewhat reluctantly, and chuckled at Riku. "How was the swim?" Sora asked, and couldn't help but chuckle. Riku promptly glared at him but his scowl quickly turned to an amused grin. "Refreshing. I think I swallowed half the ocean." He smirked at Sora and pulled him aside. "I was only kidding about the paopu thing." Riku muttered.

Sora smiled, relieved, and nodded his head. "What are you two talking about now?" Kairi asked, hearing part of the conversation. Riku and Sora turned toward her, putting on their best innocent faces. Kairi shook her head, too bad their innocent faces made them look completely guilty. Kairi shrugged her shoulders. Boys will be boys. She points to Sora. "Come with me to the raft." Kairi ordered more than asked.

When they got there she said, "Today we collect provisions for out trip!" And Sora slapped his head. "I should have known." He muttered. Time for another treasure hunt. She pulled out another list. "Let's see, Sora, you're looking for... One Seagull Egg. Three Mushrooms. Two Coconuts. Three Fish. And fill this up with Drinking Water. But not from the ocean!" Kairi handed Sora a large jar. He rubbed the back of his head and went searching.

Sora briefly remembered seeing a mushroom in the Secret Place. He walked there, a mere hole in the wall is all it looked like. Sora bent down on his hands and knees and crawled through. The hole expanded slowly, allowing more crawling room. Suddenly the height of the cave changed dramatically as did the width. Sora inspected the cavern, his blue eyes getting adapting to the darkness and he walked forward.

He moved through the cavern for only a few short minutes before a large room appeared with tree roots in the walls and a lot of stone. Sora inspected the room and found the mushroom. After plucking it and placing it in his pocket he realized it revealed a picture behind it drawn in white chalk. They both resembled a picture of Sora and Kairi. A picture they had drawn long ago.

Sora remembered the day well. Sora and Kairi had both found the secret cave and liked staying in it, talking for hours on end. One day they grabbed some chalk and drew each others picture on the wall, both smiling and their faces pointing at each other. That is the day he figured out he cared for her as more than a friend. Sora shook his head to clear the images and pulled some chalk out of his pocket.

Sora bent down and got to work, chipping away and drawing into his showed himself, handing a paopu to Kairi. He smiled, and laid the palm of his hand on her picture. "I care for you so much, Kairi." Sora thought to himself. He was to immersed in his memories to notice the movement behind him until the figure was really close, just a few feet away. Sora whirled around. "Wh-Who's there?" Sora asked.

He could see a fully cloaked with a hood covering his face. He could feel an evil aura about the figure, and he didn't like it. "I've come to see the door to this world." The figure said, his voice silky, and indeed dark. Sora's eyes shot toward the door shaped frame in the stone. "Huh?" He asked. The figure didn't move, only continued to peer at Sora. "This world has been connected." He said, his voice echoing around the room.

Sora backed up a step, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Wh-What are you talking about?" Sora asked, keeping his eyes on the figure just in case, he inched toward the entrance. "Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed." The figure said cryptically, turning slightly towards the door. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this." Sora said, then his mind caught up with him. He has never seen this man before.

"Huh? Wh-Where did you come from?" Sora asked the man, no longer inching towards the entrance but kept in a defensive stance, ready to leap away. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." Came the resonating voice, almost mocking. "So, you're from another world!" Sora said, smiling slightly in excitement. He's catching on now. The frame on the wall must actually be a door. But it would never budge before.

The figure took a step towards Sora, his dark brown robes sweeping gently on the ground. "There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The voice teased. Sora glared at it in response. "Oh, yeah? Well, you'll see." Sora yelled angrily, "I'm gonna get out and learn what's out there!" The figure seemed to chuckle at that, his voice sending chills down Sora's spine. Sora looked determined, his face a mask of anger at being teased.

"A meaningless effort." The figure commented, "One who knows nothing can understand nothing." Sora glared at the figure and turned to look at the door for a split second and returned his gaze to the figure. Sora blinked in surprise. The figure is gone. He stood there for several minutes then chose to think about this later and crawled back out of the cave. He went searching for the other provisions.

The fresh water was easy to get although the Seagull wasn't too cooperative in giving up a seagull egg. Sora had the bruise to prove it. He rubbed the new bruise on his head. "Why is it always my head that gets hurt?" Sora asked aloud and tried to catch fish for the next twenty minutes. When he caught the desired amount his walked out of the water.

"Little devils are tricky." Sora muttered, trying to explain to himself why it had taken him so long to get the fish. He found the other provisions and walked to meet up with Kairi. Sora was happy he brought a bag this time. He sat the stuff down in front of Kairi and remembered about the flash on his belt, he paid it no heed. Kairi smiled at him and held out a necklace. "What do you have there?" Sora asked her.

"This? I'm making a necklace of thalassa shells. In the old days, sailors always wore thalassa shells. They were supposed to ensure a safe voyage." Kairi explained and placed the necklace around her neck. "I think we will need all the luck we can get." Sora said to her. They smiled at each other for a few moments then Kairi bent down and looked through the bag. "Thanks, Sora! I found something today, too." Kairi said and gave him another flask.

Sora looked at it curiously. It resembled the one he had already. "Have any idea what these are?" Sora asked and all Kairi could do was shrug in reply. Kairi wrapped her arm in his. "Tired? Want to call it a day?" Sora nodded slightly and Kairi giggled. "Yeah, let's go home." Sora muttered. Kairi looked excited and looked back out to the ocean. "Okay, tomorrow's the big day. We should rest up!" She said and they walked towards the dock.

Sunset

Sora and Kairi are sitting at the dock, their feet dangling over the water. "You know, Riku has changed." Kairi said, looking over to Sora. He looked curiously at her. "What do you mean?" He asked. Kairi looked down at the water, thinking. "Well..." She started but couldn't get the words out. Sora moved closer to her. "You okay?" He asked her. She jumped to her feet and looked at him.

"Sora, let's take the raft and go-just the two of us!" Kairi blurted out. Sora looked at her in shock for a few moments. This didn't sound like Kairi at all. "Huh?" Sora said, it seemed to be his favorite word. Kairi kept a serious face for about two seconds then burst into laugher. "Just kidding." She giggled. Sora tried to hide is disappointment. "What's gotten into you?" He asked, smiling at her. "You're the one that's changed, Kairi." Sora commented.

"Maybe..." Kairi said, her voice barely above a whisper. Before he could say anything she sat beside him and continued. "You know, I was a little afraid at first, but now I'm ready." Kairi said, looking excited again. "No matter where I go or what I see, I know I can always come back here." Kairi turned and looked into his eyes. "Right?" She asked. Sora couldn't help but lose his words but he managed to croak out, "Yeah, of course!"

Kairi sighed in relief and looked back out at the ocean. "That's good." She said and stood up. "Sora, don't ever change." Kairi blurted out and looked down at him. Sora turned a quizzical look on her. "Huh?" But she ignored his question and looked up into the sky. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." She said.

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without sayin' goodbye, but there's big trouble _

_brewin'. Not sure why, but the stars have been blinkin' out, one by _

_one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you _

_all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "key"-the _

_key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to find him, and stick _

_with him. Got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse _

_Town and find Leon. He'll point you in the right direction._

_P.S._

_Would ya apologize to Minnie for me? Thanks, pal._

Donald finished reading the letter. "Oh, dear! What could this mean?" Daisy asked. Queen Minnie lowered her head and thought about it then turned her head to Daisy. "It means we'll just have to trust the king." Minnie said. Goofy looked worried. "Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right." Goofy said. Donald stepped forward. "Your Highness. Don't worry. We'll find the king and this "key."" Donald said formally.

Queen Minnie nodded her head. "Thank you, both of you." She said, smiling gently. Donald turned his attention toward Daisy and smiled a bit nervously. "Daisy, can you take care of-" He asked and Daisy raised a hand up to stop him. "Of course." Daisy replied. "You be careful, now, both of you." She said. Donald was about to leave when Minnie stopped him. "Oh, and to chronicle your travels, he will accompany you." She pointed at a nearby desk.

Something small was jumping up and down, trying to get their attention. "Over here!" It yelled and stopped jumping. "Cricket's the name." It adjusted it's shirt. "Jiminy Cricket, at your service." Jiminy hopped on Goofy's shoulder. "We hope for your safe return. Please help the king." Daisy said. Donald nods at her. Queen Minnie and Daisy smiled and do a half bow, and Goofy salutes Donald. Donald Snatched Goofy's arm and pulled him. "You're coming, too!"

Later

Donald and Goofy walked down a descending staircase, Jiminy Cricket on Goofy's shoulder. "Gawrsh, Jiminy, your world disappeared, too?" Goofy asked. Jiminy looked down, a little sad. "It was terrible. We were scattered." Jiminy looked around. "And as far as I can see, I'm the only one who made it to this castle." Donald kept walking but paid close attention. "Goofy?" He asked suddenly. Goofy looked at Donald curiously for a moment.

"Oh, right... I gotcha." Goofy said, catching on. He looked at his shoulder. "While we're in the other worlds, we can't let on where we're from. We've gotta protect the world border." Goofy explained. Donald rolled his eyes as they kept descending. "Order." He corrected. "Right." Goofy said, "World order." Goofy laughed. They then entered a room that had several things being moved around by a large dismembered white hand.

Donald walked up to a large pipe. "Hello up there? Donald Duck to launch crew! Anytime you're ready." He yelled into it. Chip understands and Dale runs over and pulls a lever. Donald and Goofy were picked up. Donald didn't appreciate being carried upside down, and he showed it when he passed by the control tower, a glare on his face and his arms crossed. They cranes stopped and dropped them into the cockpit of the Gummi Ship.

The dome closed on them and the ship powered up. Donald looked down to see Queen Minnie and Daisy waving goodbye. Donald stuck his thumb up and smiled reassuringly. He turned toward the exit point which was right in front of him. He pressed a few buttons and pointed forward. "Blast off!!" Donald yelled and the exit point flashes and points down, Donald and Goofy's eyes widened when they dropped straight down and zoomed into space.

Sora laid back in his comfortable bed. Staring up at the ship he made awhile back. Small dolls that could have been Sora and Kairi were inside of it. He thinks back to her earlier words. "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Sora heard Kairi's voice in his head. He looked out towards the window and saw lightning strike. "A storm?" He asked. Sora blinked in surprise, something dawning on him. "Oh, no, the raft!" He yelled.

He snuck out of the house and struggled against the storm and hopped in the boat. Sora struggled to find the paddle but his hand only brought up his wooden sword. He looked around the boat but found no paddle. "Awww man!" Sora complained. He looked at the wooden sword. "This'll have to do." He said and grabbed the "blade" of the sword and stuck the hilt in the water, using the makeshift paddle to slowly move towards the other island.

The waves rose up to hamper his travel but he made it against the rain and the high winds. Sora slowly pulled in beside two other small boats and peered into the night sky. He nearly fell from his boat. Up high in the sky is a great ball of purple-black energy. It pulsed and writhed in the sky. "What's that?" Sora asked, awed by the display. He turned his attention to the two boats. "Riku's boat. And Kairi's!" Sora noticed.

"They're here too." Sora commented to himself. "I have to find them." He jumped out of his boat and onto the dock. Then, to his ultimate horror, several Shadows formed from the ground. He stepped back, pulling his wooden sword out from the boat and raising it defensively. Sora stared at them. "But....it was only a dream...." He told himself, looking around as they swarmed him. "Shadows...." Sora muttered.

A Shadow leaped forward and Sora brought his wooden blade up in time to slash it from left to right. Nothing happened. The Shadow wasn't harmed at all. Then they all jumped at him, coming in from all directions.

Sora gasped in pain as their claws tore into him. But he kept his wits about him and swung his leg out, catching two under the chin and sending them into the water. A path cleared and he ran all out, still holding the wooden sword in his hand. It's his only weapon after all. As he ran his mind whirled at the possibilities. "Shadow's here?" Sora asked aloud. "Where did they come from?" He asked and quickly decided he could ask that later once he found his friends.

Sora looked around frantically as more and more Shadow's rose up around him, he ran past them, dodging swipes and accepting a few minor ones. Sora caught the sight of silver hair flowing in the wind and saw Riku, standing calmly beside the paopu tree. Sora run up behind him. "Where's Kairi?" Sora asked in frustration. "I thought she was with you!" Riku stood there, his back to Sora. "The door has opened..." Riku muttered in frightening voice.

"What?" Sora asked in confusion. Riku turned toward Sora, face looking excited. "The door has opened, Sora! Now we can go to the outside world!" He said, his voice growing in excitement. Sora narrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked, growing concerned. "We've gotta find Kairi!" Sora yelled at Riku. "Kairi's coming with us!" Riku yelled back at him. "Once we step through, we might not be able to come back." He explained.

Sora looked at his friend curiously. "We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back." Riku continued. "But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us!" Riku clenched his fist. "I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He yelled. Suddenly the dark void appeared again, and Sora knew what it meant to do. "Riku!" Sora yelled, reaching for him. Riku extended his hand the same way he did in the dream.

The void reaches up with black tendrils, lacing around them, Sora finally grabbed Riku's hand and everything flashed brightly. When he could see again Sora looked down at where his wooden sword used to be. Now it's replaced by a giant key.

_Keyblade......Keyblade....._

He looked down at the weapon which is roughly shaped like a giant key. The only remotely sharp part on it is the part that's shaped somewhat like a crown. "What the...?" Sora asked and tested the balance of the Keyblade. Sora heard some noise and turned his attention toward the Secret Cave entrance. Instead of a hole being there as it was before, a white door appeared in it's place. Before he could take two steps he was surrounded.

One melted into the ground and then appeared behind him. He swung the Keyblade around, somehow sensing the Shadow as easily as the Shadow sensed him. When the Keyblade connected the Shadow burst into what looked like black fire and vanished. "Whoa!" Sora said, awed at the weapon. He turned to the other Shadow's and instead of running they came at him relentlessly. Sora jumped back half a step throwing his blade up defensively, knocking two pairs of claws aside.

A pair of claws slashed towards Sora's legs, but again he sensed it before it happened, and reversed the direction of his blade, cutting into the Shadow's and they both died as their companion had.

Without even thinking he jumped over the last Shadow, kicking it in the back of the head and sending it flying over the edge and into the water, where it vanished. Sora stared in amazement at how easily he had just killed them while he ran towards the white door. He ignored the seemingly countless Shadow's around him and pulled the door open, entering the cave. Sora quickly ran into the large room he was in earlier. Kairi stood there, looking at the door.

"Kairi!" Sora said, relieved to see her ok. Instead she turned around slowly, her eyes half closed and slumping. "Sora..." Kairi reached toward him just as the door behind her blew open. Sora kept his footing but Kairi didn't and she flew right at him. He moved to throw his arms around her but Kairi moved right through him and vanished. The dark wind blew hard and Sora was pushed back and into darkness.

Sora awoke slowly, getting up on his hands and knees, breathing in and out. The ground shook beneath him and he stood up, the Keyblade still in hi grasp. He turned around slowly and jumped back. The purple-black energy ball hovered over his head about a hundred feet. He looked at the ground and noticed it to be a chunk of his island. Not to mention he's about a mile in the sky. He looked down. "My parents...." Sora said sadly.

He didn't have time to mourn because he could feel growing energy behind him. Sora knew what it was before he ever turned around. There before him stood Darkside, looking fully healed and none to pleased to see Sora standing before him again. Sora looked to his Keyblade and up to the Darkside. The Keyblade glowed brightly, as if eager to fight the Darkside. "You killed my family!" Sora yelled in rage. "You killed my friends!"

Sora pointed the Keyblade at the Darkside. "Now I kill you!" The Darkside built up that familiar ball of energy but this time it exploded, sending hundreds of balls to fall on top of him. Sora dodged them all, his glowing Keyblade dicing the ones that came to close. Soon the balls stopped falling and the Darkside lowered it's hand, summoning the void. It melded with the ground and a section of the island pieces became a void.

The first Shadow's appeared as he charged the hand, but Sora cut left and right as he passed them, making both of the Shadows explode in black flame. Sora leaped on the hand and rode it up. He considered attacking the hand again decided to go for something much more important. The hand suddenly closed around Sora's body, squeezing the life out of him and pulling him near the Darkside's face.

Sora raised the Keyblade above his head, feeling a few ribs break, he flinched and let out a yell of pain. And then came the Keyblade. It cut into the Darkside's face eagerly right between the eyes. But that didn't stop it. Sora found himself falling, his Keyblade still imbedded in the Darkside's skull. He hit the ground and screamed as he felt his leg break. Sora struggled to move but couldn't the pain was so intense.

_Drink the vial_

Sora immediately grabbed for one of them and drank it down. He felt his wounds healing quickly and he jumped back to his feet, ready for some more.

Sora looked up to his Keyblade which was still in the Darkside's head, seeming to glow more fiercely by the second. "How am I going to get it?" He asked aloud. Then some more Shadow's surrounded him. He stepped back and tripped over something, his wooden sword. Sora picked it up with in grasp and swung just as a Shadow jumped at his face. He knew it wouldn't have any effect, but he wasn't just going to stand there.

Just before Sora connected he felt a flash of energy and his Keyblade cut slashed through the Shadow, making it explode. Sora ignored the others and ran towards the hand, jumping on it again as it rose into the air. The Darkside tried to clench it's fingers again but Sora would not allow that and cut two of the fingers off. The Darkside screeched in agony and Sora took that moment to bury the Keyblade in it's head again.

It screeched louder as Sora pulled the Keyblade out and slammed it back home again. The creature convulsed and Sora felt himself falling again. He hit the ground hard but didn't break anything. The Darkside moved back, stumbling, then moved forward. It rose into the air and flew up into the energy ball. Then the piece of island moved up with it, slowly at first but then gaining speed. "Ahhhhh!" Sora yelled just as he was sucked into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 tell me anme for chap 2 and 3 ...

Chapter three: (give me a name:P)

Donald Duck turned his head left and right as he and Goofy entered Traverse Town. Well it's not much of a town, Donald noted silently. Few people were walking around the town. Traverse Town splits into three sectors, all connected together in the rough shape of a triangle. This is where everyone goes when they are outcasts of their own worlds, or if their world is destroyed somehow.

Goofy had taken off his armor before he left, preferring his regular travel clothing to one hundred and fifty pounds of plate mail. They had just entered town when Goofy looked around curiously, a foreboding feeling coming over him. He finally turned his attention to the sky, pointing up and getting Donald's attention. "Look, a star's goin' out!" Goofy pointed out and Donald awed in amazement as a star flashed and twinkled out of existence.

They stared up into the sky for a moment. The King was right. This is very serious. Donald turned toward Goofy. "Come on. Let's hurry." He said and Goofy nodded. Donald began walking up the steps, his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. "Where's that key..." Donald asked. "Hey, ya know, "Goofy said, following Pluto, "maybe we ought to go find Leon." Pluto sniffed and went in the other direction.

Goofy scratched the top of his head. "That's weird." Goofy thought silently to himself. "He usually doesn't get so off course like this." Goofy looked over at Donald who was still walking by one of the shops. "Uh, Donald. Ya know, I betcha that..." Goofy began but Donald cut him off with an annoyed question. "Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald asked, his arms still crossed and not straying from his course.

"What do I know?" Goofy asked himself and turned back where Pluto was just rounding a corner, his nose sniffing the ground as he walked. "Hmm... Come on, Pluto." Goofy yelled in that direction and without waiting he ran to catch up with the impatient Donald. Pluto didn't pay any heed to Goofy and continued to walk and sniff, letting his nose guide the way. Pluto looked up in surprise as he found a boy with brown hair leaning against the wall unconscious.

Pluto sniffs him for a few moments and then licks the boy's face. Sora woke up slowly and opened his eyes to see a weird dog staring him straight in the face. "What a dream..." Sora muttered and scratched his head, yawning and almost fully awake. Pluto speeds the process along a little bit by trying to tackle him into the wall. Startled, Sora shook his head quickly and noticed that he could feel what the dog did. "This isn't a dream!" Sora said.

He stood up slowly while Pluto wagged his tail in excitement. Sora looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" He asked aloud, rubbing his head, confused, and took a few staggering steps forward. Sora didn't recognize anything of the walls. "Oh, boy." He said, a little worried about what he had gotten himself into this time. Sora finally took notice of Pluto and knelt down. "Do you know where we are?" Sora asked.

Pluto turned his head as if listening, a big dog grin on his face, and then bounded away. "Hey..." Sora yelled after it but Pluto didn't stop. That got rarely seems to listen. Sora sighed and looked down to try and find the Keyblade. It vanished again. Sora checked all over the alleyway for it but it's nowhere in sight. He sighed and began inspecting his wounds. Nothing too serious. Maybe a bruise here and there.

Sora moved out of the alley soon after, wanting to know where he's at. He stopped in his tracks when he rounded the corner. The place is small town area, with people standing around that he had never seen before. "This is totally weird..." Sora said, looking around in surprise. "I'm, in another world!" He looked around as he walked forward, taking in the sights and sounds of a new world.

Back at home the sights and sounds were trees and clear blue water and beaches, as well as the crashing of waves to lull you asleep and almost near silence if you wanted it. This is totally different. Not many people are around but noise still filtered in from everywhere. As he walked forward a few more steps he found a building and decided to go inside. He was greeted by a rough voice. "Hey there, how can I..."

Then he noticed Sora. "Aw, it's only a kid." A man behind a counter said. The guy had short yellow hair and a small piece of twig sticking out of his mouth. A pair of goggles rests upon his eyes, just underneath his hair. And he wore a white sleeveless shirt and looked to be the kind of guy you don't want to meet in a dark alley. "I'm not a kid!" Sora said, sounding annoyed but really just surprised. "And the name's Sora!" He informed, not wanting to be called "Kid" all the time.

The man batted his hands in the air to calm him. "Okay, okay, simmer down." He said and looked to see Sora looking around, turning slightly worried about his friends. "So why the long face, Sora?" The man asked, sound genuinely concerned. "You lost or somethin'?" Sora looked at the man, not really knowing if he can trust him. "No!" Sora said, defending himself but the guy smirked in disbelief. "Well, maybe." Sora finally admitted, taking a look around the room again.

"Where are we?" Sora finally asked and the man looked at him curiously as if the boy had just been hit over the head too many times. "Huh?" The man asked simply and Sora began to explain everything. He listened through it all and proceeded to tell him about Traverse town. "Traverse Town..." Sora said simply, trying the name out and it seemed to fit. "So, gramps," Sora asked, "is this really another world?"

The man glared at him. "Don't call me gramps!" He complained and identified himself. "The name's Cid!" They shook hands and he continued. "Anyway..." He began, pulling the twig from his mouth and putting it back in. "Not sure what you're talkin' about, but this sure ain't your island." He explained. Sora looked around again and thought about saying "Ya think?" But decided not to. "Hmm... Guess I'd better start looking for Riku and Kairi." Sora said, getting a little worried.

"Well, good luck with whatever it is you're doing." Cid said as Sora walked toward the door. "If you ever run into trouble, you come to me. I'll look out for you." Cid offered and Sora nodded back in response and walked back out into traverse town. He walks all over the part of the town, and decides to go through these large double doors. The draft coming through made it obvious it didn't lead to some house. He had to pass this really fat guy on the way to the doors.

"He looked slightly familiar." Sora thought silently but let it drop and pushed the doors open. It did indeed lead to another part of the city, a second district. This area was extremely quiet though and no one was in sight. He had a bad feeling about this but he walked forward anyway. He barely took three steps before a strange man fell to the ground in front of him, and turned, looking toward an area Sora could not see.

Suddenly the man vanished and his heart remained where his body was then drifted to the unseen area. Suddenly a void appeared in thin air and the heart is sucked in, then a strange hooded like creature appeared and immediately vanished. Sora ran forward in alarm, his eyes wide in fear and already beginning to expect what's happening. Again. Suddenly he was once again surrounded by Shadows.

"It's those creatures from the island!" Sora thought silently. And then the Keyblade flashed into his hand again. Sora had no time to react in surprise. The Shadows leaped forward, their favorite first attack, and Sora exploded into action, he swung his sword clockwise in front of himself and two of the Shadows disappeared in a black flame. The other was knocked to the ground, a little stunned.

The others soared over his head and landed on the ground, not yet attacking and a little surprised by the death of their comrades but showing no fear whatsoever. "Bring it!" Sora said, sounding confident, three more jumped at him and Sora rolled forward coming up underneath them and exposing their underbellies. He struck and two more vanished. Sora swung his Keyblade back around him in a fierce attack and cut through three more.

He looked around, trying to find anymore, and satisfied he lowered his weapon. He turned back toward the first district and stopped as ten of them melted up from the ground. "Ok....." Sora muttered under his breath, stepping back slowly. "This really sucks." He finished and ran in the other direction. There was a large drop-off in front of him and he leaped all the way down, landing on the ground and having to roll to avoid the claws of a Shadow.

He came up again and had to jump over another. Sora didn't know how he kept on avoiding the creatures, but he was always one step ahead of them. Sora couldn't avoid all of the attacks however, and he was soon bleeding in several places and panting. He rounded a corner at a dead run and shot forward just as two more Shadows made there entrance in thin air. Sora jumped between them and flashed his Keyblade left and right, killing both of them.

Sora rounded another and saw a door. "Finally!" He yelled and reached it, pulling the door open and turning to close it behind him. He panted and laughed slightly. How could they get him now? Sora turned around and nearly fainted. A couple dozen Shadows stood motionless before him, looking right at him! He saw another door and bolted in that direction. The Shadows moved then like one big shadow. He ran to the door and tried to open it. Nothing.

Sora turned around and looked frantically and noticed a large keyhole. He ran for it, suddenly knowing what he had to do but was met by a Shadow. His foot shot out and kicked it away and Sora plunged the Keyblade into the hole. There was a large unlocking sound and Sora laughed in relief and ran in that direction. Then four Shadow's tackled him to the ground. He struggled to get up bit couldn't and they all started raking his back.

Sora knew he could never get used to that pain. He struggled again, this time with an adrenaline rush, and threw them off, running towards the door and pulling it open. The Shadow's leaped. And with great satisfaction Sora slammed the door into their faces. Sora wiped his hands together as if a job well done and picked his Keyblade off the ground and noticed he was in the first district again. "No way!" Sora yelled.

No longer pleased he walked back to Cids shop. When he entered Cid turned to greet him. "Still haven't found 'em?" Cid asked. "Keep your chin up. Take another look around town." Cid suggested and Sora looked at him in disbelief. "Easier said than done." Sora muttered under his breath and remembered the extra flask. He pulled it from his belt and looked at it. Sora noted that the last flask resembled this one.

"Well, bottoms up." Sora thought and drank it all. His wounds stopped bleeding and the cuts vanished. Without saying another word Sora walked out of the shop, ready for more. He was about to head back to the third district when a voice stopped him. "They'll come at you out of nowhere." Came a disturbingly calm voice. Sora turned to see a handsome man, with black unruly hair. He wore a black overcoat and a white t-shirt underneath that showed of a necklace of a Lion.

He had a large sword hanging from his belt. The hilt resembled a gun holster. while it extended out into a blade. A gun and a blade built into one, Sora guessed. It looked massive. "And they'll keep on coming at you, as long as you continue to wield the Keyblade." The man pointed out, indicating the Keyblade in the boys very grasp. "But why?" The man asked, bringing his hand up to his head in confusion. "Why would it choose a kid like you?" He asked.

Sora glared at him. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. The man waved his hand flippantly in front of himself. "Never mind." He said and took a step forward. "Now, let me see that Keyblade." The man commanded more than asked. Sora jumped back out of reach. "What? There's no way you're getting this!" Sora yelled at him. Cid was at the window, watching all of this happen. "Stupid kid." Cid muttered to himself and watched.

"All right," The man said, drawing forth his blade, "then have it your way." Sora backed up and brought his Keyblade in front of him. "Me and my big mouth" Sora said to himself and went into a defensive stance.

When Keyblade and Gunblade connected it sent sparks into the air, burning it's gentle arch into Sora's vision. He ignored it and pressed back against the man, pushing him away and rolling back, putting some ground between them. The man charged forward and Sora brought his blade up and deflected the blow, coming under the sword as it flew out wide and cutting the man in the stomach. He stumbled back in surprise and clutched his stomach.

Sora thought he was done there, instead the man pointed his blade forward and fire snaked out from his hand, surrounding the blade and then shot out in the form of a fireball. It hit Sora full in the chest, and sent him flying backwards and hitting a wall. Sora's breath left him in a split second and he fell to the ground, breathing hard. The man walked forward and bent down over Sora, reaching for the Keyblade.

Sora promptly slammed the blade into the mans face, and he landed on the ground a few feet away. The man got to one knee, dazed and not looking like he could move anymore. Sora stood up and walked to him slowly, panting, his vision blurring. "Now...you're...gonna...you're gonna..." Sora took that moment to fall backward unconscious. "Aw, you're slipping, Leon." Came the young female voice behind him and he turned to see Yuffie.

"I went easy on him." Leon lied and stood up. "Looks like things are worse than we thought. A lot worse." Leon commented and Yuffie nodded.

_Meanwhile...._

Goofy looked around in concern. " Gawrsh, there's nobody here." Goofy pointed out. "Sure is spooky!" He finished, still getting an eerie feeling. Donald Duck was walking behind him, his arms crossed. "Aw, phooey. I'm not scared." Donald said defiantly. He felt a slender finger tap his shoulder and Donald leaped up into the air and landed on Goofy, holding onto him for dear life. "Excuse me." Came the gentle female voice. "Did the king send you?" She asked and Donald and Goofy turned to see her smiling.

_Later..._

Sora woke up and found Kairi above him. "Come on, lazy bum. Wake up." She said, bending over him and smiling. Sora leaned up forward, his back ached. "You okay?" Kairi asked in concern and Sora gave himself a once over. "I guess..." Sora said, scratching the back of his head and turning his attention to Kairi, he still felt a little dazed. "Those creatures that attacked you are after the Keyblade." Kairi explained.

"But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade." She said. Sora didn't care about any of this he had found one of his friends. "I'm so glad you're okay, Kairi." He said, a smile on his face. "Kairi?" She asked in wonderment. "Who are you talking about? I'm the great ninja Yuffie." Came the reply and something flashed in Sora's vision and another girl appeared in Kairi's place. Sora blinked in surprise.

This new girl, Yuffie is her name, smiled at him. She wore a dark green tank top and the shortest brown shorts he has ever seen. She had black hair that was combed back as not to cover her eyes. She wore a headband barely noticeable under her hair and wore dark brown and orange gloves.

She looked young but deadly. "I think you might've overdone it, Squall." Yuffie said looking over to another person in the room. Sora noticed him as the guy who attacked him. He noticed his Keyblade sitting on the wall beside Squall. "That's Leon." Squall corrected, using the name he had chosen when coming here. Yuffie ignored him. "The Keyblade..." Yuffie said, noticing Sora staring at his weapon. "Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they were tracking you." She explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them." Squall said, look at Sora. "But it won't work for long." He pointed out, grasping the Keyblade in his grasp and raising it into the air while saying, "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." He swung the blade to his left and it flashed out of his hand and into Sora's. Sora smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Squall said to him, walking forward.

"Why don't you start making sense!" Sora said, getting sick of being left in the dark. "What's going on here?" He asked.

_Switched to a room with Goofy, Donald, and Aerith_

"Okay, you know there are many other worlds out there besides your castle and this town, right?" Aerith asked. Donald nodded. "Yeah." And Goofy covered his mouth and said, "But they're supposed to be a secret." Aerith nodded. "They've been secret because they've never been connected." She explained to them. "Until now. When the Heartless came, everything changed."

_Switches back to Sora, Yuffie, and Squall_

"The Heartless?" Sora asked. Yuffie sat beside him, leaning back on her hands. "The ones who attacked you, you remember?" Yuffie asked. How could Sora forget? "Those without hearts." Squall explained. "The darkness in people's hearts-that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart." Squall said. Yuffie looked to Sora. "Hey, have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

_Switched to a room with Goofy, Donald, and Aerith_

"Ansem?" Goofy asked, not recalling the name. Aerith shifted slightly. "He was studying the Heartless. He recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report." She explained. "Gawrsh," Goofy said, "uh, can we see it?" Aerith shook her head. "Its pages are scattered everywhere." She said. "Scattered?" Asked Donald. "Too many worlds." She replied. Goofy smiled and concluded, "Oh, then maybe the king went to find 'em." Aerith nodded and smiled.

"Yes, those were my thoughts exactly." Aerith said. Goofy looked to Donald. "We've gotta find him quick!" He said in alarm. "Wait!" Donald said. "First, we need that "key"!" He pointed out. Aerith nodded in understanding. "That's right. The Keyblade."

_Switches back to Sora, Yuffie, and Squall_

"So...this is the key?" Sora said, catching on and looking down at the Keyblade. "Exactly!" Yuffie said.

"The Heartless have great fear of the Keyblade." Squall said, moving away from the two. "That's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what." Squall finished. Sora thought that was a little contradicting but didn't say anything. "Well, I didn't ask for this." Sora said, holding the Keyblade in front of his face. "The Keyblade chooses its master. And it chose you." Yuffie said to him. "So tough luck." Squall said, leaning against the wall.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked, thinking back. "I remember being in my room..." He stopped and jumped to his feet in shock. "Wait a minute! What happened to my home? My island? Riku! Kairi!" He yelled, looking down in despair. "You know what?" Squall asked, "I really don't know." Squall remained quiet and he walked over to talk to him. "Sooner or later, the Heartless will find you." Squall pointed out. "You'd best prepare yourself."

"Prepare yourself?" Sora asked in confusion. "To fight for your life." Squall said emotionlessly. "Are you ready?" Squall asked and Sora thought it over. He didn't ask for this nonsense. But he couldn't abandon his friends. Sora couldn't imagine a life without them. He looked up. "I'm ready!" Sora confirmed. Squall nodded and turned toward Yuffie. "Yuffie, let's go join Aerith. She should be there by now with the other visitors."

"Other visitors?" Sora was about to say but Yuffie yelled, "Leon!" The two turned to where Yuffie was pointing and a Heartless Soldier appears. "Yuffie, go!" Squall ordered and Yuffie bolted toward the door. She slammed the door open and smashed the unfortunate Donald between the door and the wall and surprising Aerith. "Yuffie?" Aerith asked and ran after her. Squall draws forth his Gunblade and Sora his Keyblade. "Sora, let's go!" Squall said.

Back in the room the door shuts, revealing a squashed Donald Duck. The Heartless Soldier had no wish battling the two by itself and it leaped through the window and into a back alleyway. "Don't bother with the small fry." Squall said. "Find the leader! Let's go!" He ran forward slicing through the heartless with his Gunblade. Sora brought his Keyblade up and jumped back as a Heartless Soldier tried to kick him.

Sora swung his Keyblade down, connecting with the Soldiers armor leg and sending it flying into some water that dominated about half of the alley, obviously leading to the sewers. The soldier got back up and charged him again, much to Sora's surprise, and hit Sora in the back, knocking the wind from him. Sora staggered forward and swung his Keyblade around quickly, connecting solidly with the Soldiers chest.

It flew back several feet and hit the wall, and fell to the ground. Sora turned away from it and heard a clinking of armor behind him and he turned in disbelief to find it getting back to it's feet. "Don't these things die?" He asked allowed and charged forward, slashing the Soldier into the ground where it finally disappeared. He turned around to find three more. "You have got to be kidding me." Sora said and charged past them.

He opened a door to his left and went through and shut it behind him, noticing that he's in the Second District. A mixture of Shadow's and Soldiers appeared advancing on him. Sora charged into the middle of them and kept swinging, his Keyblade connecting again and again, killing them all quickly.

He ran towards the third district without any problems and when he finally got there he walked slowly towards the middle, looking for another fight.

_Meanwhile on top of a building nearby....._

Goofy looked down from a building as Sora got to the center. He felt something behind him and turned around curiously and a Soldier appeared. He brought his shield up and Donald, who was beside him, took out his mace. "Gawrsh, are these the Heartless guys?" Goofy asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide behind his small shield. "Let's go get 'em, Goofy!" Donald said bravely, swinging his mace. They both ended up getting kicked over the balcony.

Sora looked up and saw them falling and tried to get away but Goofy and Donald buried him. They all laid their for several moments, their eyes spinning. Sora was underneath the other two, his Keyblade in his right hand and splayed across the ground. Donald and Goofy both noticed it. "The key!" They both said at the same time. They were interrupted with a shaking sound and the grounded begin to shake, Donald stared in amazement as pillars erupted from the ground, blocking all the exits.

Donald, Goofy, and Sora stood up. They looked around as Soldiers gathered on the pillars and then jumped down, waiting to fight. Sora held his Keyblade, Goofy his shield, and Donald his mace. The heartless charged and Donald started off the attack by blasting one to nothingness with a fireball. Sora blinked in surprise and leaped into combat, slashing his sword down and cutting a soldier completely in half.

Goofy used his shield and threw a heartless into the air with it and Donald picked it off in mid flight with a fireball. Sora cut left and right, taking down one Soldier after another. These seem to be easier than the others. After the last one was either slashed, bashed, or bludgeoned, they all looked around curiously for another battle. Then they heard something above them and large pieces of armor dropped from the sky.

They connected together and it took a few moments for the head to come down. It spun around and the fight began. Donald held back, blasting the armor with a continuous barrage of fireballs. Goofy charged in, attacking one of the legs. Sora just stared at it in amazement. He has certainly fought bigger but still! Donald stopped casting fireballs and charged forward putting his mace to good use on the same leg.

Sora looked down at the Keyblade and noticed it was glowing fiercely again just like the time when he had fought that Darkside. He remembered well the destructiveness of his Keyblade when that happens. Sora charged forward then and came up to the leg they were attacking. He slashed his Keyblade at the leg, and surprisingly it seared all the way through. The armor stumbled for a moment as it's leg no longer responded.

But a few moments later it was able to walked without one of it's legs. Sora stared on in surprise and almost died when the arms began twisting like a tornado. It cut into his arm slightly and the pain nearly made him black out. Goofy threw him a vial and Sora drank it, healing instantly. Then the armor detached itself, the limbs moving away from the torso.

The last remaining foot moved toward Sora, who backed up slowly moving his Keyblade defensively in front of himself. The foot kept coming towards him and lean it leaped into the air above Sora and he looked up curiously and his eyes widened, he rolled out of the way just as the foot smashed into the ground where he was a split second ago. The foot moved toward him again before he could get his balance and kicked him hard, sending Sora high in the air.

Sora felt immense pain in his stomach as he flew up just in time to see one of the arms explode as Donald and Goofy ran to the next arm. Sora felt himself falling back down towards the foot. He got an idea and moved the Keyblade over his head, getting ready to swing with all of his might. Sora sliced down powerfully and seared right through the leg. It stayed there for a few moments, motionless, and then exploded.

Sora turned back to the main battle to see Donald and Goofy being hit around by the last remaining hand. Sora charged back into combat just as the hand started spinning like a twister again. Sora avoided it until it stopped spinning and then jumped onto the hand. Doing the same thing when he fought Darkside the first time, he rose the hilt of the blade into the air with the blade down. Sora plunged the Keyblade into the hand.

The hand shook violently, and then exploded, sending Sora to the ground. He laid there on his back, breathing in deeply for a few moments, trying to catch his breath and wondering if he could ever get used to combat. The last remaining parts are the head and the torso, which continued to move in the air and attacked my smashing its torso on the ground like a giant hammer. Donald and Goofy were smashed several times, getting injured and using potions.

"Such teamwork." Sora muttered to himself and got to his feet. He felt the Keyblade in his grasp, waiting for the kill. Sora charged toward it and yelled, "Give me a way up." Donald and Goofy caught on and just as Sora reached them Donald and Goofy each took a foot and boosted him into the air, sending Sora flying towards the torso at breakneck speed. The armor turned just as Sora cut into it's chest with all the strength he could muster.

Sora's Keyblade cut into the chest hungrily slicing in like a hot knife through butter and slicing the armor cleanly in half. Sora hit the ground hard and got his breath knocked away. The armor stood completely still for several moments then seemed to slowly sparkle out of existence. A large heart appeared out of the armor and shot slowly into the sky, disappearing from sight. Donald and Goofy ran towards Sora and helped him to his feet.

_Later...._

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith were all gathered around at the first district. "So, you were looking for me?" Sora asked curiously. "Uh huh." Both Donald and Goofy replied. "They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade." Squall said from behind Sora, with Aerith and Yuffie to his left and right. Sora turned his attention back to Donald and Goofy. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" Goofy suggested.

"We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy finished. "I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi..." Sora said, looking down and frowning, seriously worried about his friends. Donald saw his opportunity and took it.

"Of course." Donald said enthusiastically, making Sora jerk his head up at him. "Are you sure?" Goofy asked, bending down and whispering in Donald's ear. "Who knows?" Donald whispered back and pointed toward Sora. "But we need him to come with us to help us find the king." Donald finished and smiled. "Sora, go with them." Squall offered. "Especially if you want to find your friends." Sora scraped his foot on the ground, still not looking happy.

"Yeah, I guess." Sora muttered. "But you can't come along looking like that. Understand?" Donald said, pointing at his sad face. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?" Goofy laughed and said, "Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" Donald pushed Goofy's face away from him. "This boat runs on happy faces." Donald explained. Sora looked up slightly. "Happy?" He asked. Donald and Goofy nodded. Sora tried the best smile he could, making it look really ridiculous.

Donald and Goofy stayed quiet for all of two seconds then burst out laughing. "That's one funny face!" Goofy said between laughter. "Okay, why not?" Sora said, feeling a little better, "I'll go with you guys." Donald moved his palm forward. "Donald Duck." He introduced himself. "The name's Goofy." Goofy said and placed his hand on Donald's. "I'm Sora." Sora said, placing his hand on there's. "All for one, one for all." Goofy yelled.

_Meanwhile in a dark room...._

"That little squirt took down that Heartless!" Hades yelled in surprise. "Who'd have thought it?" He asked and Jafar said, "Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own." Ursula laughed. "Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." Captain hook swung his hook at the image of the three would-be heroes. "And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys." He said in distaste.

"Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Captain Hook finished. "You're no prize yourself." Oogie Boogie teased and laughed. Hook turned on him threateningly. "Shut up!" Hook yelled back at the ghost. "Enough." Came the dark female voice and they all turned to look at Maleficent. Her dark black robes flowed on the ground gently. "The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness?" She asked.

"Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way, he could be quite useful..." Maleficent finished and they all turned back to look at the image. A new adventure has just begun. And it would push these three to the breaking point...and beyond


End file.
